


Red, Blue and Silver

by electric_stydiax



Series: Interwoven [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), Fantastic Four (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic, no beta(yet) and it just came to me during a really bad day.</p></blockquote>





	Red, Blue and Silver

Selena never expected her soulmate to be well, soulmates. She also didn't anticipate the fact that they would be in a completely different dimension either.   
Her soulmate's words varied in color but were all outlined in black except for one. The silver one meant it was platonic   
  
"Hello little lady, did you come to see me?" - JS (black)   
"You can see the boxes?!?! Oh god oh my god oh god how ?!?!"- WWW (black)   
"We all have secrets, that doesn't mean we're bad people." -MMM (black)   
"Are you the grim reaper, come to take me home?"- WM (black)   
"Stay here, you'll get hurt if you don't. Understand?"- PBPRS (silver)   
  
She was most definitely concerned about the boxes, simply because it seemed the most peculiar of her marks.   
JS sounded like an ass and she dreaded when she did meet them, WM sounded scared and that in itself made her super sad. Deep down, she really wanted to meet them all but knew that it was slim. Finding people in other universes was difficult if not impossible, especially if you don't know where they are to begin with. Selena, fortunately, knew some details about them, 1. They all were in the same universe (thank god), they were "inherently good"(superheroes of some nature) and she knew what each of them looked like. What she didn't know was who's who. She built a system with the sole purpose of crossing dimensions safely with the ability to let them come if they chose to.   
Officially, she called it LAUREN. The Location and Access on Universal Reach Entry of soul bound significant others.

Peter grew up being the son of two pillars of literal greatness. One of them is Tony Stark aka Iron Man, engineer and heir to Stark Industries. Peter loved his dad, his mind and how smart he is. The other is Steve Rogers, man out of time and Captain America to many. His papa is so brave and strong, even though he almost lost every person he loved.   
Peter has always had a loving supporting family around him and he was never alone but he was lonely. The written on his arm was testament to that.   
"I'm lost, where am I?"-S  
The words were outlined in silver and filled in with blue, which meant that this person was a close platonic bond, or a sibling. He had no other known siblings and when he asked his dads they were just as puzzled. He didn't realize his answer would literally fall from the sky.

She landed on a rooftop between 29th and 18th street, a good distance from the danger. Until a series of bangs commenced, metal flying everywhere. According to what she knew from her dreams, these were called Doombots and they were used as destruction mechanisms.   
One of them hit her head straight on, making her very   
dizzy, so much she fell off the building and into someone's arms. The last thing she remembered was blue and red as she went limp.   
She was unconscious until they reached Avengers Tower, and they slipped in through a window.  
"Hey, sunbeam wake up. We're safe now."  
Selena opened her eyes and saw her (I suppose) savior's bedroom. It was strangely neat but had charm, and she thought it looked nice. She sat up, got off the bed and perused around. It was strangely neat but had charm, and she thought it looked nice. She sat up, got off the bed and perused around and slowly her eyes locked down on Peter's gaze intently.   
"Repeat what you said to me a moment ago, exactly."  
"If I may miss, I could spare you and master Peter the trouble of that..."  
"Hello? Who are you, voice in the walls?"  
"My name is JARVIS, the AI for Stark Industries."  
"Hello JARVIS, I'm Selena. Can you tell me what Peter said,if you don't mind?"  
The recording plays through the walls, but what Selena focuses on is Peter, his voice and in front of her.   
"Well hello Peter. I'm lost, where am I?"

  
Peter froze at her words. She was marvelous, and his soulmate. Looking down to his arm, her words are wrapped in silver with the letters being blue. She was his sister?

"You're home, where you need to be."

Brother? I have a brother, someone else a little like me?   
She hugged him tight, he started showing her around the Tower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, no beta(yet) and it just came to me during a really bad day.


End file.
